Something About Her
by nuttynic12
Summary: The Doctor and Amelia make an unlikely team, but together, they need to protect the U.N.I.T Base from complete disaster. Will they do it?
1. Chapter 1

"AHHHHHHHHHH." The Doctor hung on tightly to the Tardis control as she moved through space. Suddenly, they landed.

"Well done you, almost perfect landing." He stroked the Tardis control affectionately, like he always did before he walked out of the area. Grabbing his coat from the side, he headed for the door.

As the Doctor opened the door, he felt the cool air against his skin. "Ah ha, France. Brilliant, France. Always wanted to visit France again."

He walked away from the Tardis, and looked around for some bins. No luck. He spotted a young woman standing, waiting for someone, well, he thought she was.

"Excusez-moi?" The Doctor asked the woman from behind.

She turned around slowly, showing her stunningly gorgeous face, brown wavy hair fell to just after her shoulders, and delicate hazel eyes lit up her face. She had a small, cute nose, which defined her face. She was tanned, slender, and, from the Doctor's instant guess, was about five foot fourish. She was dressed in a long, fitted, black mac jacket, with some black heeled boots.

"Oui?" The words escaped her perfectly formed lips, in a charming French accent, which even made the Doctor's knees just a little bit weak.

The Doctor gathered his thoughts. "Parlez-vous anglais?"

"Je bidon si vous me voulez à." The Doctor translated it in his head, ' I can if you want me to.' She was a clever one. Suddenly realizing that for once, he was doing all his own translation work, he cottoned on that there was something up with the Tardis' translation network, but he could fix that later.

"Oui. Bit of an odd question, but, could you tell me what year it is please?"

"Oui, it's two thousand and nine. That is an odd question monsieur, where have you been the last six months? Under a rock?"

The Doctor laughed uncomfortably, "Merci. Could you possibly tell me the date?"

"Oui, it's the six of June. Désolé, but my car is here, I must go, Au revoir!" She turned around from the Doctor, and walked toward a black car.

"Merci, au revoir!" The Doctor called after her awkwardly. And just like that she was gone. A part of the Doctor felt a little, un easy, because he was normally the one rushing off. Part of him was a little jealous that she had her own little adventure to enjoy, and he hadn't found any trouble, or anyone that needed him. Yet.

Amelia uncomfortably sat in the backseat of the car, her black bag placed on her knee.

"Now Miss Bond, you understand what your objective is?" The voice came from the passenger seat of the car. She shifted slightly in her seat.

"Yes sir, find out who, why and when."

"Good. And what if the informative isn't so.....informative shall we say?"

Amelia took a deep breath, she was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this. She was a decent woman.

"I take them out." She breathed the words slowly.

"And not for dinner." The person in the passenger seat said coldly, laughing at what he thought was a joke.

The drive seemed to off lasted what felt like hours, but was only ten minutes.

"We have arrived at your hotel Miss." The driver spoke softly.

"Merci." Amelia got out of the car, and collected her bags from the trunk. As she moved to walk to the hotel, the man from the front seat stood before her.

"I hope you understand how much trust is being put into you Miss Bond."

"Would I be here if I didn't?" She replied.

"I hope not. We don't need any more time wasters. Time isn't something we have at the current moment. I need that information as soon as."

"I was informed at base about the time limit Sir, I can assure you I will do my job, and complete my task."

"Good. I look forward to hearing from you."

Amelia moved around him. She didn't know his name, and she wasn't meant to. That's the way it was. It nerved her slightly though, that he knew her name. She wasn't quite sure how much he knew about her.

She walked though the large foyer of the hotel. A young French man greeted her.

"Bonjour Miss, how can I help you?"

Turning on her French accent, Amelia spoke fluently. "I'd like to check in please."

"Over there Miss." He pointed to the far right of him, were a large marble desk stood.

She walked over quickly. "Bonjour, could I check in please?" She asked softly.

"Oui Madame. Name please?"

"Amelia Bond."

"Ah, I see the reservation. You will be staying in room 3001." He dinged a small gold bell on the desk, and the young man she spoke to before, appeared to carry up her bags.

"Merci." She replied, giving him a gentle smile.

He handed her the key, and she followed the bell boy to the lifts.

Conversation in the lift was minimal. Amelia felt a little like a bitch, but she didn't have time to make friends, or be remembered. She just needed to be the woman that was in and out. No complications. Or so that was the idea.

The Doctor sat at the bench, taking in the French air, and the French people. People were just going about their every day business, but to the Doctor it was fascinating. He watched couples holding hands and walking along the street, very much in love. Families walked in and out of shops, small children begging their mother for that toy, or for some money for some 'sweeties'. He still wasn't sure what part of France he was in. But he liked the thrill of not knowing.

The mystery of the woman from before still wandered his mind. Every now and then, when he didn't realize, he would find himself rewinding the moment he first saw her, re tracing her figure with his eyes, and hearing her French accent in his head. Shaking the thought of her once again, he got up, and decided to take a wander. Little did he know, the wander would turn into a much needed, much to complicated adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Fed up of her stuffy room on a Friday afternoon, Amelia decided she wanted a wander. She walked over to her wardrobe, and slipped out of her pants and shirt, and into a pair of cropped jeans, and a summery vest. Slipping her feet into some flat white pumps, she grabbed a small bag, her key, and a light spritz of perfume, and headed for the door.

The cool air hit her face as she walked through the hotel lobby. Placing her sunglasses on her nose, she walked along the streets of France. She took in the area, the stunning buildings, children playing, and people painting in the street.

Amelia walked along the fine streets of France, until she quite literally crashed into a tall man.

"Oh, sorry, I wasn't urm looking, I erm, oh. Hello there."

Remembering her much needed French accent, she replied, "Bonjour," and smiled sweetly at the Doctor.

"Your following me aren't you?" The Doctor said cheekily.

"I'm following you? Monsieur, I can assure you I'm certainly not following you."

"Well, if that's what you say. But, following me or not, maybe you would consider following me into that cafe over there for some coffee?"

Amelia considered. It couldn't hurt to have a coffee.

"Okay. One coffee." Amelia smiled sweetly at the Doctor.

They walked together into the small cafe a few yards from where they stood before, and sat down.

"So, why are you in France?" The Doctor asked, trying to make conversation.

Thinking quickly, and trying to avoid the question of 'work', Amelia came up with the perfect answer.

"I live here." This made the Doctor feel slightly stupid.

"Ah."

"And you?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, I'm travelling."

"I see, how long for?"

"Whenever I get bored." The Doctor replied, calmly.

"Ah. How are you enjoying your trip?"

"Well, I've been here a day, and so far, it's okay. Not very exciting though. Tell me, does this part of France have any trouble at all? Anything unusual happen?"

"Not really." Amelia replied, making everything up on the spot.

"Oh right. What's your n-"

"So, where are you from?"

"It's complicated."

"I see."

This woman confused the Doctor. He wasn't sure if he liked it. She wasn't asking any of the usual, 'what's your name' questions, or giving him the, 'no, a name, not a title'. But, she was still avoiding the subject of her, and in particular, her name. She must have something to hide.

The coffee's arrived, and they both sat in silence, slurrping away. The un-named woman looked at her watch nervously.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go now. Maybe I will see you soon?"

"Probably." The Doctor replied, as he watched her walk off, once again.

Walking quickly, Amelia hoped she wouldn't see him again, he was nice enough, but he knew something. Underneath his eyes, he was trying to figure her out. And she didn't need that. Amelia arrived at the hotel minutes later. She jogged up the steps, and walked to her room.

When inside, she slipped into her 'work clothes'. A pair of black pants, a pink blouse, and her black mac. Pulling on a pair of black heels, she collected the things she would need for the night. Her map, address book, wallet, makeup bag, room key, mobile, and, her least favorite. The gun. She picked it up akwardly, and clipped to the back of her belt. She placed the other items in her black bag, and scooped her wavy hair up into a loose bun.

Taking deep, steady breaths, she looked at herself in the mirror. She calmed herself for her mission, reminding herself that the sooner it was done, the sooner she could go home.

Amelia walked out of her room, and toward to lobby, where she was greeted by a receptionist, who told her to go to the main desk, as she had an important message waiting for her.

"Bonjour, do you have a message for Amelia Bond?"

"Oui, a tall brown haired man walked in before, said he needed to speak to you urgently. He would meet you by the 'cafe' at 8." Amelia looked at the watch on her wrist, it was 10 to 8.

"Merci." She quickly walked out of the hotel, and headed toward the cafe. Whoever this man was, she needed to get him of her case, and quickly.

She walked quickly, and arrived at the cafe five minutes early. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hello again."

"Now, I would believe that you, are following me. How did you know my hotel?" She spoke in her French accent.

"Yes, I did follow you, but only because I was so intrigued."

"And how did you get my name?"

"I didn't. I described you to the person at reception."

"Clever."

"Thank-you."

"But, what is it that you want? What do you need to speak to me about?"

"Well, that's the thing." The Doctor moved closer to her. "You see, I don't know much about you, and that, annoys me, as you seem to be the type of person, that knows alot about something, and is doing something, and I want to know what, and why." The Doctor looked sternly at Amelia

"Well you see, we don't always get everything we want. And in this case, you certainly won't be. I have somewhere to be sir, and so, am going there. Good night." Amelia began to turn around, as she felt his hand wrap around her arm.

"I hate it when people are rude to me."

"I hate it when people want to know things they really shouldn't."

"I just want to know your name."

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours." She replied, a twinkle in her eye.

"Fine, I'm The Doctor." Amelia's face dropped as she realized who he was.


End file.
